After Trenzalore
by starsnsouffles
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara back to the TARDIS after Trenzalore and takes care of her.


I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces and there is only one thing that I remember: I have to save the Doctor. He always looks different. I always know it's him. Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once, running every second just to find him. Just to save him. But he never hears me. Almost never. I blew into this world on a leaf. I'm still blowing. I don't think I'll ever land. I'm Clara Oswald. I'm the impossible girl. I was born to save the Doctor.

The Doctor carried Clara carefully back towards the TARDIS, making sure not to put her through any more harm than she had already encountered from jumping into his time stream. As he reached the TARDIS, the doors were already open as if awaiting their arrival. 'Thanks old girl' The Doctor smiled weakly, thankful that he didn't have to fumble about and disturb Clara from looking for his keys or clicking his fingers to open the doors. As he carried Clara inside, he pushed the door shut with his back and made his way through the console room and through the many corridors held within.

After only a few minutes of searching, the Doctor came across his room that he rarely slept in as Time Lords don't need as much sleep as humans. He only used it to relax in or when his previous companions stayed the night after a long day of fighting monsters and aliens and saving entire planets.

Although he had been alone for a while...until he met Clara.

He placed Clara carefully down onto his bed and tucked the duvet in around her, making sure that she wasn't cold. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and stroked a few strands of hair falling onto her face.

'Oh Clara. What have you got yourself into this time eh?' he smiled solemnly 'Jumping into my time stream...you could've died' A few tears made their way down from the Doctor's eyes and fell onto Clara's cheek. 'I don't know what I would've done if you…' He paused, closing his eyes.

'If I died?' a small croaky voice came from below him as something soft reached up and wiped his tears away.

The Doctor opened his eyes and a small smile crept onto his features, thankful that she was awake and he knew that she was as okay as she could possibly be. 'Hey you' He spoke softly. 'How're you doing?'

'Oh you know, Doctor...' Her voice was wheezy and barely above a whisper. 'Just jumped into your time stream and died a couple thousand times...apart from that, I'm feeling grea-' she was cut off by a series of violent coughs, making her roll to her side immediately, trying to calm herself down. The Doctor instinctively rubbed her back and muttered soothing words. As the coughing began to slow, Clara spoke again. 'great' She finished her sentence and returned to her previous position.

'You're going to need to rest for a while Clara. You've been through a lot' He spoke sadly, knowing what sorts of things would be going through Clara's mind.

'Doctor, I'm fi-' She was cut off again by an excruciating pain in her head containing memories and flashbacks of all of her previous lives with the Doctor and all of the times that she saved him. 'Doctor it hurts!' she yelled out remembering events from Victorian England and falling from an incredible height and helping the Doctor save the world from The Great Intelligence, flashbacks came from the Dalek asylum as she helped the Doctor, Amy and Rory through a lengthy maze in an attempt to blow up the asylum and rid of all the rogue Dalek's taking her echo with it, she remembered helping the Doctor choose the right TARDIS so that he would be taken to all the places that he needed to go, making him the man that he is today.

'Shh it's okay. Clara it's going to be okay' he held her close and tried soothing her as she held onto him tight in an attempt to distract herself from the pain. Once her grip relaxed, he pulled back revealing an unconscious Clara. He laid her back on the bed gently and stroked her head. 'Oh Clara. My Clara. What're we going to do with you eh?' He wrapped the bed covers around her and kissed her forehead once more before he stood up quietly, and made his way to the door, allowing his impossible girl to sleep peacefully.


End file.
